


Some Things Never Change

by purecamp



Series: Mean Queens: The Series [5]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Family, Mean Girls References, Mean Queens, Mean girls Au, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purecamp/pseuds/purecamp
Summary: A short while in the future, when everybody's lives refuse to stop colliding. Plus, there's an extra member to the clique this time around.
Relationships: Courtney Act/Willam Belli, Sharon Needles/Alaska Thunderfuck 5000, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova, Violet Chachki/Pearl Liaison
Series: Mean Queens: The Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/915267
Kudos: 9





	Some Things Never Change

“You know, it would be really great if we could run this dance one more time without, you know, someone getting the moves wrong every five minutes and then running to check their phone. That would be super fun, I think.”

Courtney’s brow furrowed, her skin glowing with sweat under the stage lights. “Huh? Wills, I’m trying my best-”

“Not you.” Willam’s eyes were focused on the hunched figure of their third band-member and current object of her irritation, Alaska. It was no secret that she had a lack of rhythm, but the simple choreography was easy enough that Helen Keller could complete it flawlessly. But not Alaska, of course not.

The girl in question didn’t even hear her friend’s mutterings, too busy texting as frantically as she could and chewing her lip. If she caused it to bleed, as she seemed to be more and more the longer she had been away from home, their makeup artist would go berserk at her.

“Hello? Anyone in there?” Willam tried again, waving her hands inches from Alaska’s face. “Is anybody home?”

With a huff and a pout that undoubtedly signalled the beginnings of a tantrum, Alaska set down her phone and glared upwards. “No, Willam, nobody is home! I’m miles away and I shouldn’t be, I should be at home, with her, with them, and I’m just worried because she’s not texting me back and what if they’re both hurt and what if they need my help and I’m not here because I’m prancing about on a stage and-”

Courtney, ever the saviour to Willam’s short fuse, softened her gaze and sat down next to Alaska before things could go too far. “She’s fine, sweetie, they’re both fine. Sharon’s a big girl, she can handle herself.”

Alaska’s sniffle was pitiful. “Minnie’s not. She’s only a little girl. She can’t handle herself, and Sharon’s all on her own, I just can’t help-” 

“Jesus fucking Christ. She’s fine, Alaska. I mean, she could lose a few pounds and smile once in a while, but your wife is fine and so is your daughter. Just be glad you’re not the one changing diapers right now, yeah?”

As always, Willam’s approach veered on the less-sensitive side, but nevertheless, Alaska tried to crack a smile. The fact that Willam hadn’t snapped and called her an overly-emotional disastrous wreck of a human - that was progress, at least. 

“I’m sure Sharon would want you to do well, so just keep your head up, okay?” Courtney tried again, pulling Alaska into a limp hug. “They’re both going to be so proud of you.”

There was no need for Willam to express her thoughts - the unspoken if you can get these goddamn moves right came through loud and clear in her expression. Somewhat reluctantly, Alaska moved back to her position on the stage, nodding to the sound crew so that they could listen out for their cues.

Even after a good few years of touring and meeting fans and producing albums, Alaska wasn’t sure she could ever adapt to life on the road. It would be a lie to say that she didn’t love it; the glitz and glamour had been everything she had ever dreamed of, and being told how adored she was day after day certainly didn’t hurt her ego. Still, as the years went by, she found that the same old homesickness plagued her on every tour.

It had been getting better, even though she hated to leave her wife at home for such extended periods of time. Then, naturally, after an almost two year break from the long-haul tours, it was harder than ever to adjust.

Alaska wasn’t the same person that she had finished the last tour as. She had left that tour on a high, ready to start working on their next album, happily married and missing her wife more than anything. She had started this tour as a new woman - older, happier, performing new music - and a mother.

“Step left, then right! You have to hit this beat, Lask, or I’m going to beat you. Remember to count!”

Still, head in the game. Just a few more shows remained, and Alaska was going to ace every single one of them because, goddammit, her wife and daughter deserved to have something to be proud of. 

“Good, good! Once more?” 

Alaska gazed longingly at her phone, then saw the look in Willam’s eye. “Alright, once more. And if she hasn’t called me by then, I’m calling her and maybe also the police and fire brigade too. If she has called, and I miss it, Courtney will be calling you an ambulance.” 

Courtney glanced over at Willam, warning look in her eye. She’d told Willam before they headed out on tour that they were going to have to be even more gentle with Alaska. She was a neurotic bitch at the best of times, and being away from Sharon and the baby for the first time certainly wasn’t helping.

“Come on Wills,” she said quietly, “Alaska is a new mother, we’ve been through this.”

Willam rolled her eyes so hard she was nearly giving their poor stage manager, who was definitely not hiding out back, the evil stare.

“Sharon is a new mother,” Willam corrected. “Alaska is a new wreck.”

Laughing at the sputtering Alaska beside her, Willam gestured once more to the sound guy.

“From the top!” She called. “And a five, six, seven, eight.”

************************

“Katya, if you so much as move one ass cheek off of this couch, I’m going to chain you to it,” Trixie threatened, her voice more tired than she would have liked to have admitted to. 

Life with Katya certainly wasn’t dull, though Trixie occasionally dreamed of having a partner who would cook dinner for her, having already done all the housework. It wasn’t that Katya couldn’t cook, it was that she shouldn’t cook. They’d both worked that out early on. And besides, the popularity of Katya’s work meant that Trixie could cut her own hours down so she could focus on her creative projects. It wasn’t all bad.

Katya pouted.

“But-” 

“No buts. We are sitting here, enjoying some quality time together, watching The Bachelorette, and eating this delicious takeaway.” Trixie gestured, somewhat threateningly, to the array of Chinese takeaway cartons scattered across their coffee table.

Katya looked longingly towards the shut door of her ‘office’. She’d been so close to a breakthrough, so close to working out what it was she wanted to centre the next AAA Girls tour set around. Sure, they wouldn’t be touring for a good six months after they got back. And she hadn’t left the room for - well, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d left her art room. But still. She was so close!

Trixie was right though. They hadn’t spent any time together for so long, Katya with her art and Trixie busying herself with a music project. And Katya had missed her wife. Wife! It hadn’t been that long since the Big Day, and Katya still relished every opportunity to let someone know that Trixie, yes, that beautiful doll, was her wife.

Trixie smiled faintly as Katya looked up at her, having seen the cogs turning as Katya thought it all through.

“Alright, you win,” Katya sighed, feeling the tension leave her body as she relaxed into Trixie. “Though I still don’t see why you like watching this shit.”

“That’s why I like watching it. It’s shit, but it’s so funny,” Trixie protested, sinking back into the couch and resting her feet on the pouffe. “Imagine having the self confidence to go on that show.” 

“I could do it,” Katya said, puffing out her chest. “Everyone wants to date me.”

“Right, and I should be so grateful that you let me be the one to marry you.” Trixie couldn’t keep the laughter out of her voice, having heard Katya talk about her inflated sense of self worth approximately five times a day since they’d been together. 

“Are you heading over to Sharon’s tomorrow?” Katya asked, changing the subject. “I haven’t been there since Alaska headed out on tour, I have no idea how she’s coping.”

Trixie shrugged. 

“I thought I might make a big thing of chilli and take it over there so she doesn’t have to worry about dinners for a couple days,” Trixie responded. “I saw them at the weekend, but I think she’s finding solo parenting trickier than expected.”

Katya made a face. 

“I couldn’t do it,” she professed. “Imagine me being in charge of a small person. I’d kill it by the end of the day.”

Trixie burst out into peals of laughter. “End of the hour more like. You’re the most scatterbrained person I think I’ve ever met.”

Katya grinned.

“Scatterbrained, but the most talented.”

At that, Trixie threw a pillow at her. “Shut up and watch the stupid show before your head inflates so much you can’t get into your office tomorrow.” 

*******************

One of the best parts of Violet’s self-governed schedule was that she could choose, at any point, to relegate any unfinished sketches and snooty emails to later in the evening, and spend the day keeping her best friend sane. Ever since Alaska had left for the tour, Violet found herself concerned with how Sharon would be coping on her own. As if she wasn’t strange enough in general, but being locked in all day without being able to hold a regular conversation had made her a little stir-crazy.

From the moment she turned her key in the lock, Sharon was upon her, Minnie perched on her hip. 

“I am so glad you’re here. I need to talk to an adult, and I need to shower, and I can’t decide which of those I need to do first. It’s so fucking- shit- no- it’s, um, really great to see you. Pearl?”

“Is on her way in a little bit, she’s bringing food.” Violet laughed, reaching for her niece and cooing. “You look fancy. Dressing up for me now? I’m not gonna give what you want.”

Sharon laughed and swatted her. “How many times? You can’t make gross jokes like that anymore! We’re sisters, you nasty bi- nasty… woman. Creature. Whatever.”

“The no-swearing thing is hitting you hard, then?”

Sharon looked as though she was going to protest, but decided she didn’t have the energy. “Yeah. She’s starting to pick up fragments of words, and if her first word is fuck, Alaska will have my head. She wants it to be her name, I think. You just watch, it’ll end up being something dumb like melon or fu- a fruit, I don’t know. Won’t it, my love?”

The latter part of her sentence was directed at the giggling baby who clung to Violet’s finger, happily cuddled up to her auntie. Despite how difficult Violet knew Sharon was finding suddenly being alone with her daughter, she knew that she was more than capable of making it work. Being a mom seemed to suit her more than any of them had expected.

She’d made an effort that day, properly dressed and makeup hastily done, which was a little reminiscent of her messy teen style. She still rocked the messy bun, loathe to waste any more time on her hair when her little girl was cooing for her, but for the most part she appeared to be a normal member of society for once.

“You can go shower, I’ll watch her. I’m the only good babysitter you’re ever gonna get for free, so use me while you can.”

Sharon snorted, her arms folded. “Yeah, not yet. I’m waiting until she starts crying before I leave you, because she hasn’t stopped all day but of course, the second you arrive she’s all sunshine. I don’t know what I did to get an evil demon baby, but that’s what I got.”

The evil demon in question was sucking away on her fist, mild-tempered and content with just being held. Her face was so terrifyingly Sharon that Violet sometimes found it disconcerting, but for the most part, she was pretty sweet.

“You’re awful. And you stink, so go. When you get out, you’ll have food and hopefully a sleeping kid. All is well. Go.” Violet insisted, rolling her eyes when Sharon faltered. “Don’t you trust me by now? I’ll get her off for a little nap, she’ll be right as rain.”

Sharon continued to linger, pacing on the spot. “I trust you, of course I do. Weird choice of words from you because I can’t see what’s supposed to be right about rain, but that doesn’t matter right now. She’s just… been really grizzly and grumpy today, and like, I can relate to her, but I don’t know if she’s just missing Alaska like I am, or if she’s sick or if she needs something…”

She sighed, exhaling a full day’s worth of stress and worry and fatigue in one breath. “I’ve tried feeding her but she doesn’t seem like she’s hungry, she won’t settle for a nap and all of her toys and stories are now her worst enemies so I’m kinda stuck. And if Alaska was here, she’d be fast asleep like she should be, because she has the knack and I don’t.”

They were verging into dangerous territory, which Violet knew how to steer them out of. The longer Alaska was away, the more Sharon’s doubts crept in - that she wasn’t cut out for this full-time parenting gig, that she couldn’t do it alone, that Alaska was a far better parent and their sweet girl was going to suffer psychologically for the rest of her life from such an awful upbringing. 

At the very least, it was nice to know that no matter how much their lives changed, Sharon was as melodramatic as ever. 

“We knew it was going to be tricky, the first time Alaska went away,” Violet started, using her gentle voice. In this kind of mood, it wouldn’t take much to tip Sharon over the edge, and with Minnie in her arms Violet couldn’t afford for that to happen until Pearl got there.

“It’s not that either of you are better parents, dummy. This little mite has had both of you at home for nearly her entire life, of course she’s unsettled now that’s changed.”

Sharon nodded slowly, exhaling.

“You’re right,” she said, begrudgingly. “It’s just - it’s hard. It’s so hard, and I can’t complain to Alaska because I know she’s not coping on tour, and -”

Violet held up a hand to stop the flow. 

“Go and take a shower,” she ordered, pointing towards the stairs. “That’ll make you feel more human. Shower, pyjamas, food. Doctors orders.”

Too exhausted to argue, Sharon nodded and headed upstairs towards the en-suite she shared with Alaska. Her body was fatigued but her mind was racing. There was so much she needed to get done, so much left half-finished when Minnie interrupted her in the middle of a task, but she couldn’t focus on anything but the feeling of hot water cascading down her back.

Reaching into the shower to turn the knob, Sharon draped a fluffy towel over the radiator to warm up and stepped into the glass encased cubicle, shutting her eyes as steaming hot droplets of water hit her skin.

Sharon had no idea how much time had passed when she eventually dragged herself out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her head and a towel around her body. It had been so nice to shower in peace, rather than the hurried 30 second washes she usually took with Minnie around. After drying off and dressing in her oldest and comfiest pyjamas, hair plaited to keep it out of the way, she padded back downstairs, following the sounds of Minnie’s laughter. 

She paused in the doorway to watch Minnie and Violet play together on the floor, smiling at the sight. One of her favourite things about having Minnie was getting to watch Violet be an auntie. She’d stepped into the role so naturally that Sharon couldn’t remember a life when they hadn’t a baby to worry about.

As she was about to announce her presence, the doorbell rang.

“That’ll be Pearl,” Violet said, looking up. Sharon rolled her eyes.

“How many times do I have to tell that girl she can just walk in like the rest of the fuckers,” Sharon mumbled, making sure to keep her voice down as she turned on her heel and went to let Pearl in.

“My girlfriend has actual manners,” Violet called after her retreating back.

“You talking about me?” Pearl asked, walking into the room and depositing two carrier bags onto the coffee table so she could bend down to press a kiss to Violet’s lips.

“When will you two get your act together and actually get engaged?” Sharon asked, walking back into the room and plumping herself down on the sofa. “You’re already practically married.”

At Sharon’s words, Violet’s face turned a bright red and she bent her head down, letting deep raven hair cascade over her face to hide it.

“Here Shaz, I don’t think it’ll be long before Minnie’s walking,” Violet quickly changed the subject, tickling Minnie’s belly.

Sharon levelled a gaze at her friend, but let the subject drop. “She’s trying,” Sharon agreed, instead. “I’m hoping it doesn’t happen before Alaska’s home, because once again - she will have me killed.”

Pearl and Violet laughed, the former starting to dole out portions of curry onto plates.

“Careful Pearl, Sharon is still trying to lose the baby weight,” Violet grinned, ignoring Sharon’s feeble attempts to thwack her without actually moving from her perch.

“You try carrying a baby for nine months and then shitting it out, and then we’ll talk.”

“Tsk tsk Shaz. No swearing in front of the baby,” Violet countered, gesturing towards the oblivious Minnie, who was rubbing her eyes with her tiny fists.

Sharon sighed, making as if to move. “I think someone needs to go to bed.”

Violet shook her head. “Stay. Pearl and I can take care of it, she likes it when Pearl reads her bedtime story. Stay there and have some dinner, it won’t take us long.”

Sharon nodded, not needing to be told twice. “She needs clean pyjamas, they’re-”

“I know, Shaz. It’s okay.” Violet used her gentle voice again as she lifted Minnie onto her hip. Sharon nodded once more, watching as the three girls disappeared out of the room.

“Night Min, love you to the stars.” 

*********************

Fans were cheering, lights were flashing, hearts were racing and all Alaska could think about was getting offstage and being able to try and call Sharon again. It didn’t matter that Willam would probably get annoyed at her again, or that Courtney would try and gently coax her away whilst looking up Google definitions of extreme codependency. None of that mattered. Neither of them really understood it.

Alaska plastered a smile onto her face and waved absent-mindedly as Courtney addressed the screaming fans. In general, she was a little more understanding than her blunt counterpart, but neither of them seemed to understand the gravity with which Alaska’s heart ached. 

They spent every moment of their time together, able to fuck or nap or go out or hold hands at any time they wanted. Tours never disrupted their schedule, or pulled them away from each other. It was Alaska who had to spend months at a time, some tours, away from her home and family. It was Alaska who had to sleep alone in a single bed, wishing she was being laughed at for crying because her daughter had smiled, or something similar.

When the lights dimmed, and the stage was almost black, Alaska took her cue and ran as fast as she could to the dressing room, almost forgetting the staggering height of her heels as she did. Screw her ankles - they didn’t matter as much as being able to hear Sharon’s voice did.

Within seconds, she had clawed at her phone with her long nails and scrabbled to hit the call button, not wanting to waste a second more. She wasn’t entirely sure where she was headed in search of some privacy, having never been to the venue before, but decided a closet or cupboard of some kind would do fine. As long as neither of the girls tried to tell her that she was being manic again, it was perfect.

“Hi baby, how was the show?”

At the mere sound of Sharon’s voice, Alaska’s frail facade crumbled. She hadn’t intended on crying, but it wasn’t much of a surprise. 

“It was- it was fine, I don’t care about that. How are you? How’s Minnie? Are you both alright? God I miss you so much, you have no idea.” 

“I think I do,” Sharon’s voice came down the other end, a little calmer than Alaska’s. “We miss you so much, baby. Violet is a total lifesaver because we’re both just weepy and tired but we’re hanging in there, and you’d better be too. The last thing I want is for you to come home having lost weight from stressing, because then I’ll look even worse and that’s not fair. Okay?”

As always, Sharon had a gift. Through her tears, Alaska ended up giggling, then laughing harder at how muffled and pathetic she sounded, hunched over in the darkness.

“Alright, that’s a deal. So you’re okay, then? Violet’s helping? Has Alyssa been? Is Minnie trying to walk? Has she spoken? Has she been sick? Has she-”

In the background, Alaska heard a murmured fuck, the sound of a rattling toy, and then an exhale. “Sorry, just checking she’s still asleep. Try and stick to one at a time, Lasky, I still have the worst case of baby brain known to man. She’s not walking yet, or talking, although she’s trying pretty damn hard. Violet and Pearl have been, Alyssa is coming soon, and we’re honestly all okay. Wishing you were here, but okay.” 

“Remember when she was born?” In her state, somewhat fragile and sensitive, Alaska knew better than to reminisce, but she couldn’t help herself. Without the influence of Willam and Courtney, or indeed Violet to keep her head screwed on straight, there was no one to stop her. “How tiny she was? And you hadn’t slept for at least thirty hours but you insisted on watching her sleep the whole night, and I joined you. We were just sleep deprived zombies, remember?”

Sharon laughed gently. “Not much has changed. She’s a little bigger, I’m a little smaller, and still a zombie. I don’t watch her all night anymore, though I’ve been tempted since you left. I hate being the only one who gets up in the night, that has to be the worst part.”

“Does it make you feel any better than I find it hard to sleep anyway?”

“That you can’t sleep in a comfy hotel bed with no crying babies? No, doesn’t help much. But thanks anyway.” 

There was a pause. Alaska knew that someone was about to find her at any minute, and she also knew that Sharon probably needed to catch up on some sleep whilst she could.

“Send me some pictures? Just to keep me going. Then I’ll leave you to it, and I’ll be home in no time.” Alaska went quiet. She hated saying goodbye, and always opted not to, and yet anytime she tried to avoid one, it hurt all the more.

“Okay, I have a few for you. I’ll talk to you soon, baby.”

Then she was gone, and Alaska was left to stare blankly at the screen until some images came through. Minnie was looking more like Sharon every day, her wide eyes glinting with the same mischief that Alaska had fallen in love with almost a decade ago. She smiled relentlessly, her cheeks rosy, and just as soon as she had stopped crying, she started all over again.

“Alaska? Where the fuck did you g- Oh.” The door to the closet was wrenched open, a very unimpressed Willam stood before her. “You know that dark closet and bright phone light is gonna fuck your eyes up, right?”

She noticed Alaska’s tears and toned down her attitude a little. “Come on, Lask, you can make it a little longer. We’re almost home now, and… I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I won’t push for some more tours for a little while. You can go back to your little bubble and stop sniffling.”

Alaska swallowed and took a deep breath. “Wills, she’s getting so big and I’m not there to see it.”

“What, Sharon? I know, you should talk to her about that.” At Alaska’s disapproving glare, she laughed. “I jest. It’s okay, Alaska, honestly. It’ll be like you never left, trust me. She’s still your angel, or whatever you like to call your little devil spawn. Now, Alaska Thunderfuck, or should I say Alaska Needles to address you by your legal name, get your ass out of this fucking closet and get changed before I make Courtney give you a lecture on veganism.” 

*********************************************

The rest of the AAA Girls’ tour continued in much the same way. 

Alaska moped, Willam chastised, Courtney kept the peace. They were all professional enough by this point in their accidental career that none of the fans had an idea what was going on behind the scenes. They were kept content with BTS instastories and Twitter posts, and more and more screaming fans waited outside every stage door. It felt like their fame was climbing further than any of them could have ever hoped for. Alaska desperately wanted to enjoy this time, knowing their careers could be over as quickly as they started, but she couldn’t stop thinking about home. Home, and Sharon, and Minnie, and doing normal things.

Like, shopping. And washing the dishes. Not that Alaska had ever done the weekly food shop, and they had a dishwasher. But normal things nonetheless. 

Back at chez Needles, Sharon was in survival mode. Minnie was becoming cheekier by the day, not settling into their new routine. It was like the little devil could sense that Sharon was desperately lonely. Alaska had dropped all AAA Girls’ work three months before Minnie was born, and hadn’t gone back into the studio until six months after she was born - even then, only doing a couple hours a day and leaving most of the work to Courtney and Willam.

It was tricky for Sharon to go from spending that much time with the love of her life and their tiny baby, to being alone. She wasn’t alone. Violet came over as much as she could, and Trixie - bless her heart - had cooked more than one dinner. But she was alone during the long nights. 

******************************

“Sharon baby,” Alyssa’s dulcet tones trilled through the house, Sharon’s neck snapping up from where it had been resting on the back of the couch.

“Ah, I’m in the front room,” she called back, eyes desperately darting from pile of mess to pile of mess. Too late now - Alyssa had given no warning of her arrival and so she’d just have to deal with Sharon having not tidied up.

The older woman, glamorous as ever with her bouffant hair and pillarbox red lipstick, paused in the doorway, lips pursed disapprovingly.

“Now baby, I know this is hard for you but you are letting yourself go,” Alyssa started.

Sharon closed her eyes, ready to take whatever sermon Alyssa had lined up for her. It wasn’t the first time, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. 

But seeing Sharon’s face, Alyssa paused. If anyone knew how hard single parenting was, it was Alyssa. Her and Violet had been alone for such a long time, and she remembered how tricky it had been in the beginning. And even if Sharon still had a loving wife, that meant nothing right now.

“It’s okay,” she said, voice softer. Sharon’s eyes flew open and she looked at Alyssa in shock. 

“That’s it?” Sharon asked, not daring to believe that Alyssa might be skipping over an opportunity to dole out some advice. Alyssa nodded.

“You spend some time with my delightful granddaughter, I’m going to get this place straightened up. A clean house makes everything easier, you mark my words.”

Sharon just nodded, hand gently stroking the back of the sleeping Minnie who snuggled up on her chest, watching as Alyssa deftly put the room back together.

****************************** 

“Vi? I need you to sign this,” Pearl called, stepping through from her office into Violet’s design studio. 

Violet herself was deeply engrossed in designs, chewing on the end of her pencil as she mulled through various bits of paper. She desperately needed to finalise the pieces for Spring/Summer for the next year, so they could get on with making and fitting them. A designers work never stopped, and Violet knew it wouldn’t be long before she’d be designing for whatever Alaska, Courtney, and Willam needed her for next.

She would never say she resented the amount of work that the AAA Girls conjured up for her. It had, at the end of the day, been what kick-started her career. And the money she made from their costumes allowed her to reinvest in some of her wackier ideas for her own line. But it did limit the time she could spend on various tasks.

“This skirt or this one?” She asked Pearl, having not listened to what her girlfriend actually wanted. Pearl grinned.

“Go with your heart,” she said, placing the form in front of Violet. “But you won’t be making either of them if you don’t sign this. Tax time Vi.”

Violet brushed it off. “That’s your domain. Money clutters my vision.”

Pearl just rolled her eyes. “Sign it, and I’ll get out of your hair.”

Violet complied, signing with a flourish and handing the sheet back to Pearl. 

“Happy now?” 

Pearl nodded, bending down to give Violet a kiss. “I’ll let genius burn. Don’t be too long, your mom phoned. She wants to go out for dinner tonight, and I know she’s booked somewhere fancy. She had that voice on.”

Violet just nodded, head back in the clouds.

“Of course, of course. Don’t get distracted.”

***************************

“Stop distracting me,” Katya practically yelled at her phone. The damned thing hadn’t stopped vibrating all day. She’d reopened her commissions again after just getting through the last batch, and more people than she’d bargained for had got in touch.

After designing the set pieces for the latest AAA Girls tour when her other work had dried up, suddenly Katya had found herself with hordes of new fans. The people who loved Alaska, Courtney, and Willam loved hard, and loved supporting all the people who surrounded the AAA Girls. 

But Katya hadn’t anticipated just how much they’d want to support her, and she had so much work to do already.

Trixie had popped her head around the door once today, before beating a hasty retreat. Katya was in Katya-land, and it would be hours before she returned. Half finished set pieces littered the floor, and the walls were crammed with pieces of paper with half sketched ideas on them. 

“Fairyland or carnival?” Katya hummed to herself, flipping from sketch to sketch. She was given such creative vision with what she wanted to do for the stage setup, to the point where Violet often ended up designing pieces around what she came up with. But she’d be lying if she said it wasn’t a lot of work. 

Damned perfectionism. 

********************

It had been a long time since everyone had gathered in Alyssa’s living room, chattering away like they were teenagers again. Pearl was deep in conversation with Trixie, likely discussing the trials and tribulations of dating someone with such an irritating level of commitment to their art. Katya had been alternating between bothering Violet and bothering Alyssa, unable to stay still. Alyssa, like always, had provided snacks.

“Alright, here’s the deal,” Violet addressed the room, wasting no time. “I have mopey phone calls from Alaska and various texts from Courtney giving me ample evidence that she isn’t coping. I also have a weepy Sharon at home with Minnie who hardly goes out anymore because she’s missing Alaska too much. We need to do something. Any ideas?”

Katya perked up immediately. “Bowling!”

Violet blinked. “Did you just… what? How does that even…? And? Kat… in case you forgot, there is a one year old in our group now. She probably weighs the same as a bowling ball.”

“She could use a ping pong ball.” Katya countered.

Already feeling the beginnings of a migraine, Violet rubbed her temples. “No to bowling, that doesn’t fix the issue whatsoever. I think we need to get them together as soon as possible, and Katya is banned from suggesting ideas as to how. Anyone else?”

Pearl and Trixie exchanged looks, Pearl speaking what they both seemed to be thinking. “Isn’t the last AAA Girls show a half hour drive away? That could be doable?”

Alyssa chewed her lip, her brow furrowed. “I love the enthusiasm, girls, but all that loud music for a little baby? Now I don’t know about all that.”

“Headphones? To protect her ears, maybe?” Trixie piped up. “Plus it’ll be nice to just get Sharon out of the house. She misses Alaska so much that she let me hug her the other week.”

“Shit. This really is serious, huh.” 

********************* 

“You’re making me go out? After six? Are you all completely out of your minds?”

The troupe of mismatched friends that had invaded Sharon’s living room mostly shrugged or nodded in response. They seemed to be everywhere - Trixie tidying the kitchen for want of something to do, Violet bustling in and out of Sharon’s wardrobe, Alyssa and Pearl and Katya fascinated by Minnie’s plastic mobile that hung over her head. Sharon was in sweats, exhausted, and baffled.

“Does this still fit?” Violet asked, pulling out various outfits and throwing them in Sharon’s direction, ignoring her questions.

“I think so?”

“Good, put it on. And get busy with your makeup, alright? You’re coming out with us tonight.”

“And Minnie?” 

Violet smiled gently. “She’s coming too. And look, she’s in safe hands with her grandma, her other auntie and a psychopath.”

Sharon softened at the scene in her living room. Of course she didn’t want to go out, but her friends had a way of getting right to her heart and swaying her anyway. Getting Alyssa involved had clearly been the last straw, because Sharon just couldn’t say no to her.

Ever since her eighteenth birthday, when Alyssa had gifted her the highest privilege she could possibly imagine, any sense of independence when it came to her had vanished. Alyssa was legally her mom, and that made her legal grandma to her daughter, and legal owner of Sharon’s heart. Damn it, if Alyssa told her she was going out, then she was going out.

“Fine, fine. I’ll let that lot trash my house as long as you help me get ready. I don’t even know what fucking bra I should put on anymore. I don’t wear them round the house these days.”

Violet laughed, relenting and giving Sharon one tiny hint of her evening to come. “Put on a nice one. I know you have some sexy ones hidden under the gross ones.”

“I hate you.” 

“And there’s the Sharon I love with all my heart!” She cheered. “Put this on, get going. You have an hour before we’re leaving. I’m prepared to hurt you if necessary to get you to hurry your ass up.”

There was more than one point during the last couple of hours where Violet had been convinced they were never actually going to make it out of the house. Sharon, understandably, had fretted about her outfit, trying on piece after piece to find something she felt comfortable and fashionable in. Katya had approximately the same mental age as Minnie, and it had taken all Pearl and Alyssa had in them to keep the two entertained. Trixie, as far as Violet was concerned, was the only angel amongst them, having cleaned and tidied up the majority of the house while Sharon was distracted and couldn’t argue.

But eventually Sharon was bundled out the door, and Minnie was bundled into her coat, and everyone was bundled into the cars they were taking - Violet making sure that the toddler ear defenders she bought specially were in their bag.

It wouldn’t take them too long to get to the venue. If she was correct in her timings, they’d get there just as the pre-show meet and greet was taking place, giving them enough time to get in and get settled before the show. Alyssa had liaised with the AAA Girls’ manager to get them a box without actually letting the girls know they were coming. 

While it was a surprise for Alaska, all of them knew that Courtney and Willam did miss their friends while they were away. It was hard being on the road for all of them, away from home comforts and their support network. Even if Willam would never admit it.

*********************************

“Alaska, it’s the final show. Please, please put a smile on your face before we go out to the meet and greet,” Willam pleaded, fully at the end of her tether. If at this point they never toured again, Willam wouldn’t care. Not if it meant that she never had to deal with mopey Alaska again.

Flashing a toothy fake grin in Willam’s direction, Alaska turned back to look at herself in the full length mirror. She did, for the want of a better word, look terrible. She looked haggard. Her costumes had seen better days, and her eye bags were so big she could have fit a weeks shopping for a family of 12 in them. 

But the show must go on. And it was the last show, as Willam pointed out.

“You promise we don’t have to tour again for a while?” she asked, looking over at the other two. They nodded.

“Remember what we talked about. We’ll do some shows nearer to home, and maybe fly out to a couple of places over a weekend - but no longer tours until Minnie is older. We promise.”

Alaska nodded, taking a deep breath. “Let’s do this.”

********************************

Sharon stopped dead, mouth hanging open as she stared up at the gigantic poster of her wife (and Willam and Courtney) that adorned the outside of the venue.

“You’re joking,” she said flatly, not wanting to believe it. She’d convinced herself that it would still be a day or two before she saw Alaska, and she couldn’t quite wrap her head around the fact that the love of her life was currently in the building in front of her.

Violet grinned, unable to contain her excitement.

“Surprise!” she crowed, everyone laughing. “You’ve been so unbearable we had to do something. Alaska has no idea you’re here, so don’t go spoiling the surprise by texting her. We’re going backstage after the show, but she’ll never actually get on the stage if she knows you’re here already.”

Sharon nodded slowly, absorbing what Violet was telling her and knowing she was right.

“But how did you wrangle this one? The tour has been sold out for months.”

Katya rolled her eyes.

“Sharon, you’re her wife. We’re their friends. Their manager gave us a box, duh.”

“Yeah, what Katya said, but a bit nicer. Mom just phoned Alice and asked if there was any chance of us getting in a box for tonight - it’ll be easier with Min - and she said yes.” Violet told her, leading them all across the carpark and into the venue.

It was so obvious now Katya had said it, but a part of Sharon still hadn’t gotten used to the fact that her dorky wife was a world famous popstar.

***

“Oh I could get used to this,” Katya sighed, throwing herself into a plush seat. 

Their box was spacious, with a door that led out into a private bar area, and a huge cut out window that gave them a good view out across the stage. The seating area outside was filling up with hordes of fans, and Minnie was crawling around the floor, pink ear defenders already in place. 

Sharon was practically glued to the front of the box waiting for the AAA Girls to get on stage. Alyssa was following her grandchild around, and Pearl and Trixie had gone to get the drinks in. Violet just smiled, knowing they’d done the right thing.

“Not long now,” she said, checking the time on her phone. “About ten minutes before the girls will be on stage.” She bent down to lift Minnie up, showing her the stage. “Look Min! Mommy will be on that stage soon. You’ll get to see her sing and dance.”

Minnie stared into her face with all the gravity of someone ten times her age, and Violet laughed. 

“I wonder how their costumes are doing,” she mused, Katya immediately leaping back up to get a better view. 

“Better than their set, I hope,” she groaned, her trained eyes spotting as many dents and nicks and broken spots as they could from their vantage point. “I know they’ve been on the road for weeks, but you think their tour people would treat the set with a bit more dignity.”

Violet laughed. “It still looks incredible,” she promised Katya, eyes roaming over the fantastical outer space set the talented Russian had managed to create. “I still have no idea how you do it.”

“No-one does,” Trixie drawled, appearing through the door with drinks in hand. She doled them out, before coming over to put an arm around Katya’s waist. “No one has creative vision quite like this one,” she added, pride coming through her voice. Katya grinned.

“It’s because I’m mad,” she said, with all seriousness.

“Shh,” Sharon interjected, spotting the lights of the arena had dimmed. “It’s starting.”

***

Alyssa Edwards couldn’t have felt more content with her life. Some said she had it all; a rich ex-husband paying her a lifetime of reparations, a thriving career and a large house. But really, the perfection in her life came from the sweet girls around her.

Her daughter Violet had her creations displayed worldwide, her fashions adored and her years of hard work paying off. She was watching the show with starry eyes, her arm snugly wrapped around her girlfriend, quietly singing along. Never one to rush in too quickly, Alyssa knew her daughter was thinking hard about the right time to present Pearl with a ring, and she was already proud.

Then there was her other daughter, who had entered her life by coincidence. Sharon had changed more than anyone, learning to grow from her neglect and trauma into a loving wife with a family of her own. In her arms, she held Minnie up so that she could see everything, every so often pointing at Alaska onstage and telling her “There’s your mommy!” 

And the rest of them, Trixie and Katya who had turned out to almost be extra daughters to Alyssa’s growing collection. They were an odd collective, that was to be sure, but each of them was so special and most importantly, so dear to Alyssa’s heart. As she watched Alaska, singing her heart out to a crowd of thousands, she remembered how that was the same little girl who had both cried and laughed in Alyssa’s arms, and embraced the surge of pride.

***

“I don’t want to do this anymore. I’m finished with touring, forever, I’m never going to tour again, I’m never leaving home again, I’m quitting singing and I’m quitting the band, permanently.” 

Willam simply rolled her eyes as Alaska ranted, yet again slipping into one of her infamous tantrums. Courtney seemed a little more concerned, although the frown she shot in Willam’s direction suggested that she, too, was getting a little sick of the dramatics.

“Alaska, come on. We said we’ll break from touring, but you can’t quit!” She pleaded, rubbing the taller girl’s shoulder soothingly. “You have so much talent, and I know you don’t want to waste it.”

Alaska huffed. “I am! I’m quitting, I’m never singing ever again.”

“Never? That’s a shame, I love the sound of your voice.”

It was instantaneous. Alaska’s bad mood shattered, her lips only able to produce a shaky gasp as her mind registered an all too familiar, all too teasing voice. She rounded the corner at breakneck speed, kicking off her heels, and all but squealed at the sight of her wife grinning in her direction.

“You- We- And- What?!” Was all she could muster, flinging herself at Sharon and finding herself momentarily grateful that Violet had had the sense to hold Minnie for their moment. Ever prepared, Sharon steadied them both before they could hit the floor and just squeezed tight, her face buried in Alaska’s hair. They were both trembling, and neither of them sure if they were laughing or crying. 

“You’re here!” She exploded, unable to contain herself. “Everyone’s here! My little angel, you’re here too! Come to mommy, she wants to smother you in kisses and never leave you again. I can’t believe this!” 

Violet handed her over with a wry smile. “I mean, I can’t take credit, but this was all me, so you’re welcome.” 

Sharon hadn’t stopped smiling, and Alaska had missed the sight of her smile so much that her eyes wanted to cry again - not that she would let them, not now when she wanted to see everyone so clearly. It had felt like a lifetime apart, and she would not ruin a single second with blurry crying.

“Yes, yes, as usual, Violet fixes everything for us, because she’s the fucking relationship guru of the group.” Sharon laughed. “And before anyone tries to tell me off, Min is still wearing the headphones, so she can’t hear me. Thanks, Vi. I’m sure I’ll tell this story at your wedding if you ever fucking get married.”

“Fuck you,” Violet answered, pulling Pearl closer. “Not all of us decide the right time is immediately after college. Who does that these days?”

Alaska shrugged. “The time was right! Anyway, Sharon, we’re not gonna pressure them! They’re gonna get engaged and surprise us all and then we can wear designer bridesmaid dresses and celebrate and it’ll be great. I’ve thought it all through and decided your colour scheme should be white and purple. To match your names.”

Willam blinked. “What… the fuck?”

“Violet and Pearl? Purple and white?” 

Sharon was trying her hardest to contain her laughter. “Hey, baby, why don’t you show Min your dressing room? She loves mirrors these days, takes after her mom. I’ll come with you.”

Alaska nodded, and took hold of Sharon’s hand with her free one, and led them down the corridor. Violet watched them go, expression soft. 

“They’ve got it all, haven’t they?” she said quietly, not to anyone in particular, before stepping around to face the rest of the group.

Willam and Courtney were catching up with Trixie and Katya, regaling them with tales of Every Single Time Alaska Had Been Unbearable. Trixie countered the stories with ones of her own, detailing how Sharon too had been awful. Alyssa stood to the side slightly, unable to wipe the proud look off her face.

She knew the girls had had their ups and downs, but the thing she was most proud of - amazing success be damned - was the bonds for life they’d all formed. Sometimes she wished she had a friendship group as strong as her girls had, but she also knew she’d never have the time to dedicate to them. Her girls were her life, and she never wanted it any other way.

Violet looked around, unable to spot where Pearl had gone. She eventually saw the quieter girl perched on a case in the corner. Violet knew Pearl often felt awkward around the others. It wasn’t that she didn’t love them, it was just her personality often lent itself to watching rather than participating. Once upon a time Violet would have forced her to join in, but now she simply went to join her girlfriend, slipping her hand into Pearl’s.

“We’ve done good, huh?” she asked quietly, leaning her head on Pearl’s shoulder. Pearl nodded, smile playing across her face.

“You’ve done good,” she corrected.

Violet shook her head.

“We’re a team,” she said, before hesitating. “P, I - there’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you for a while, but I wanted so desperately for it to be perfect. But I don’t - perfect is what Alaska and Sharon have. I want that,” she continued, gesturing down the corridor.

Pearl stayed quiet, waiting for Violet to gather her thoughts back together, body humming with anticipation.

“I want that so desperately I don’t want to wait anymore, because there will never be a perfect moment so, P - Pearl. Pearl, please will you marry me?”

Pearl’s only response was to turn Violet slightly so she could press a kiss to her lips, eyes shining with tears.

“Of course I will. Of course I will,” she said quietly, resting their foreheads together.

The two stayed quietly in position for a few minutes, enjoying the soft hum of the people talking behind them, lost in their own bubble. Eventually Violet pulled away. 

“I guess we should tell the others, huh?” she asked. Pearl nodded, and slipped off her perch.

They made their way back towards the group, Katya eyeing them with suspicion. For all her insanity, there was no one better at reading people’s emotions.

“Hey baby,” Alyssa greeted, oblivious to the smile on Violet’s face and the tears in Pearl’s eyes. “What’s going on?”

“You’re hiding something,” Katya burst in, almost in desperation, unable to let them talk for themselves.

Violet just laughed, not caring for once. “We - Pearl and I - we’re getting married.”


End file.
